the world burns
by Susanoo's Shadow
Summary: Micheal was an average cop in the big city until one day he gets an assignment to investigate murders revolving around a card game called yugioh. As you read you will uncover the msytery and find out why this is all happening. R&R PLz
1. Chapter 1

well this is a murder story revolving around the world of yugioh and i do not own yugioh in any way

Yu-gi-oh: The World Burns

This tale, is a tale of realism, nothing fake, nothing like a cheap magic show, just realism mixed with what you want, or maybe not, this tale is just a tale of what

could happen, and what could not happen.

Chapter 1: The realism of things...

The wind blows, it blows over a field of bright green grass covered in fresh dew, which shines from the light of the sun high above all. The trees bend to and fro

with ever changing wind, a cool shade is produced under their grand leaves, and a man, a man under it's shade lies in slumber, dreaming till he awakes. The man

wore a white suit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and blue flames at the tail of the over shirt, and his dark green under shirt made even darker from the

shade. His black shoes almost vanished with in the cool shade, and his fair skin glowed in this shade, and his hair, spiked up till at the peak of his forehead, were t

hey pointed sharply down, and green in color similar to his undershirt. The man's eyes slowly open from the wind blowing againest him, quickly blinking like

strobelight to awaken, reveals emerald colored eyes.

The man stretched and yawn and quickly got up and brushed himself off from the dirt, and then he glanced at the sky, remarked "The sky, still blue, still full of white

clouds that look like they have been splattered from a wet paint brush." After looking back over the horizon, the man walked away from the shade of the trees to

peer over the grass covered he was on, glancing at the city, full of metal, windows reflecting the sun's rays, cars, and people trying to make it to work on time, he

let out a quick laugh then turned to his left, he glanced at a motorcycle, black on the seat, tires and under parts, and then green on the outer coverings, he slowly

walked over to the bike, and grabbed the helmet that was also green and black, quickly putting it on and starting up the bike, he glanced at his right forearm,

noting the tattoo he replyed to what it said, "The bonds of this world. Ah my tattoo, the planet Earth, with two chains surrounding it. Anyhow, I believe it is time to

head to the city, need to get to the East Metro City bridge in a hour...why do clients make the time noon when they know I get up at 11:00 A.M. sharp..." The man

sighs deeply then starts the bike up and quickly rode into the city.

Somewhere in the city, east from the green hill the man was sleeping at, three cars with several important looking business men were standing around in a circle.

"When will that so called "Expert" of yours suppose to be here Mr. Matori?" said one of the men, dressed in a black business suit with a white undershirt that was

making his red tie standout. His brown eyes were full of tiredness and his black hair was combed back to make him look even more important...of course, this never

did work. "He will be here Mr. Harrison. Its...just he likes to sleep alot." said Mr. Matori who were a dark blue suit that was completely buttoned up, and his sun

glasses hid his eyes, though his topee wasn't hiding his baldness that well.

Five blocks away from the East Metro City Bridge, the man dodged traffic repeatly, just trying to get to his destination. "Move, move, move! Important illegal

business meeting in 5 minutes!" yelled the man as he almost crashed into a red mini van. But, he was finally able to make it to the meeting spot, the East Metro

City Bridge, or known by many as the Drug Gate. "I hear something Mr. Matori." said one of the men as the sound of a motorcycle ranged through the air. The man

quickly stopped infront of the cars as he turned the bike off and took his helmet off saying, "Sorry, traffic was a killer, anyhow, Mr. Matori, my client wanted to know

when will the drugs be shipped." said the man as Mr. Matori nodded. "Well first thing is first, what is your name?" said Mr. Harrison as the man quickly replied "My

name is Shinato Arc." Mr. Harrison then deciding it was okay, told Arc and his client where the drugs are being shipped. "They are being shipped to the warehouse

over behind us, they should be here with in the next hour." said Mr. Harrison, who after finishing talking caused Arc to let out a huge laugh. "Sorry Mr. Harrison, but

that is kinda...well you know alittle open? I mean what if the cops saw this?" said Arc as Mr. Harrison replied, "How, the cops are weak in Metro City."

After a few minutes of what Mr. Harrison said, Arc looked at Mr. Matori, who looked back at Arc and nodded. "Well guess what Harrison, your busted by the MCPD!"

said Arc as he pulled out a gun from a holster hidden within his over shirt. "Thats right!" said Mr. Matori who also pulled a gun from a holster. All the men put their

hands up, and the only thing Mr. Harrison could say was, "But how!" "How? Simple, never underestimate MCPD!" And, after several hours of rounding up the drug

ring and getting the drugs, Arc and Matori ride back to the department to relax.

"So, Matori, or should I say Ricardo. Has to suck they had to shave your head for this." said Arc as Ricardo laughed and said, "Yeah yeah Arc, or should I say

Michael. Sucks they made you dye your hair green." "Well I am liking it now." And, after a few minutes of slience, took a drink of their cups of coffee at the same

time. Then the two looked at each other which caused Ricardo to reply, "So Michael, ever heard of a game called Yu-gi-oh? It is fun and in a few years, I will be

running a academy to teach people to become even better." Though, this caused Michael to laugh and reply "Isn't that the realism of things."

5 years later, Michael is still with MCPD, though, Ricardo, quitting the force those 5 years ago had started up a duel academy called Northern Duel Academy, though,

Michael doesn't know this. Though Michael is now seen heading to the Cheif's office, getting ready for another assignment. "So chief, you wished to speak with me

sir?" said Michael as the Chief leaned alittle back into his seat and said, "Yes, there seems to be several murders in several locations in the states, there is two

common connections with them, 1, there are always three knives in the victims. And, 2, all the victims were duelists, I hope you know what that is." "I do sir, I

guess you want me to investigate?" "yes, your our best, and you have some knowledge of dueling, so your perfect fot the job. I am also going to send you to a

organization called Sigma, you will be stationed in the Omega division. Your name shall be Gabriel Ray." "Yes sir!"

Next time, Chapter 2: Undercover Duelist

a lot of dueling in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper 2: Undercover Duelist

Several days into the month of April, in Metro City, The Apartment Complex, home to Micheal, though currently it was in a bad shape. The entire building has been around for 100 years, the structure is weak and could collaspe at any moment, this of course isn't good, but being assigned on a job away from it would make Micheal better.

Inside his room, on the 3rd floor and door 305, Micheal, also known now as Gabriel Ray, was packing up his things quickly to leave the dump and to head to a school the Chief said was made only for duelists. Duelists, as the Chief told him were people who played a card game called Yu-gi-oh. "Now I guess I don't understand this, but the Chief was lucky enough to supply me with several things needed for this new case...a deck, a duel disk, a sheet of paper on who I need to pick up, and of course, my gun." said Gabriel as he looked around the brown colored room and noticed a spider web in a corner of his ceiling...well actrually several spider webs.

After several more minutes of packing Gabriel rushed out of the complex and to the alley to grab his bike and then, straping everything on the bike tightly, rode off south from the complex to look for a kid named Dante Virgil, someone who was suppose to be on a plane to NDA several hours ago, but he didn't get his inventation because of post office problems.

"Great...okay, street address is 7389 P...ah forget it, I will be able to find him if he is living in the suburb part of Metro City, I remember the note said House 384, not to hard to find." said Gabriel as he made a sharp right turn and headed north to the suburb part of the city to pick up Dante, who didn't even know he was invited. Of course, telling news like this has never been Gabriel's strong point. Though, an hour later, after going to the suburbians and looking for House 384, he finally found it. "Wow, should of remembered that street address, anyhow time to meet this kid Dante." said Gabriel as he looked at the house, noting its bluish grey coloring and very...well similar appearance to every other house.

Gabriel looked at the door, took a deep breath and started to knock his knuckles againest the blue door till someone opened the door. The woman that opened the door was about Gabriel's age and was wearing a pink shirt and a black dress with a white apron on. "Yes, who may you be?" asked the woman, "I am Gabriel Ray mam, you must be Dante's mother right?" asked Gabriel as the woman laughed and said, "No, i'm his sister, anyhow, Gabriel was it? Come on in, I will talk to Dante." "Thank you."

Once inside the house Gabriel started to note that it had a cozy feel to it, compared to his sucky room at the apartment complex. After a few minutes of looking around, Dante's sister asked Gabriel to take a seat, Gabriel nodded and did so, and in a few minutes, Dante appeared from down the stairs. Gabriel noted that Dante was vasily different from his sister, noting the all black clothing, but a cold and distant personality, and Gabriel also seen Dante's silver hair that was slightly spiked, then looked back at the sister noting her sliver hair. "Silver hair huh? Wow...well okay, I know, not as strange as my green hair." said Gabriel as Dante quickly replied with, "Yes, yes your green hair is different, so is your clothing and that tattoo, who are you?" "Why i'm Gabriel Ray, I am here to take you to NDA since you didn't get your inventation because of problems with the mail, don't worry though, I can get you there in no time, just pack up your things and we will be there faster than a new york minute." Dante nodded noting that he always wanted to go to NDA to become better, and now he will have his chance.

Several hours after their meeting, Gabriel and Dante were heading to NDA...by boat. "Now come on man, is this what you think is a fast way to get there!" yelled Dante as Gabriel just sighed and said, "No, but it is better than flying, I get air sickness as it is." "Oh, well...grabs his stomach and mouth, then rushed to the side of the boat to hurl...I get sea sick." said Dante as he hit the deck. "Well, there is a wise saying for this then, we would be screwed if we were on a plane that could travel on the water too."

After the two arrived at a island, they noted a large tower like structure in the center of everything. "That must be NDA, well looks like a walk from here." said Gabriel as Dante sighed and the two started to head to the building. During the walk, Dante had noted several times why he wanted to be here, infact, he said it atleast one to many times, for about half way on the walk to NDA, Gabriel was hitting his head off a tree. This of course, caused Dante to question his sanity, "So Mr. Ray, you need some medication?" "No...just a gun..." then with that comment, the two finished their walk to the school.

"CIVILIZATION!!" exclaimed Gabriel as he ran to the door only to be stopped by a giant of a man. "Who are you?" said the man, who was dressed in all red and wore a helmet covering all but his lower face. "I am the guard and only let staff through, for all the students have made it." "All but one, Dante Virgil, and he is right here, I am here with official business with this school's head, now let us through." said Gabriel as he was about to get Dante in only to have a 6 inch fist applyed to his face. "OW!!" shouted Gabriel as the guard laughed then noted the duel disk on Gabriel's arm. "How about this you idiot, beat me in a duel and you can go in, lose, and you leave got it?" "Fine..."

Several minutes before the duel, Gabriel was looking through his deck, this was the first time he had since he had gotten the deck, so he was hoping he knew what was instore for him. "Okay, I don't know none of these cards!...But if it is to get Dante into the school so I can futher the case and stop the murders, I got to!" said Gabriel to himself in a low voice as the guard was ready. The two men prepared and the duel began with the only words being said...DUEL!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First flight of a guardian angel

At the entrance of the giant tower the two men began their duel, the guard announced he would start by shuffling his deck and and drew 5 cards plus 1. The guard scanned his hand and said, "I summon Hard Hat in attack mode!" And, just as the card was placed on his duel disk, a yellow hard hat with a eye in the center appeared, then a hologram of infomation about the card appeared beside it.

Hard Hat

lv 2

atk: 500

def: 1000

Earth

Rock

normal monster.

"Now I end my turn by playing 1 face down card and end my turn!" said the guard as Gabriel looked at his deck and drew a card, hoping begginner's luck was with him. Gabriel scanned his cards and thought to himself, "Okay, this is different from reading the rules, but I hope the deck the chief gave me is good." I summon Angel Knight Almos LV 3 in attack mode!" exclaimed Gabriel as a card appeared infront of him, bright rays of light appearing from it, then a Man in sliver armor completely covering his body including his face, in his left hand, a white spear with a golden blade that produces holy light, and in the other a white book that bears a golden cross apon the cover. Almos lacks the wings of actrual angels though.

Angel Knight Almos

lv 3

atk: 1000

def: 200

Light

Warrior

Effect

"When this card is destroyed by a effect that targets, you can special summon during your next standby phase, Angel Knight Almost lv 5 from your hand or deck."

"Now then, Almost, attack his monster with Grand Cross!" shouted Gabriel as the knight rushed towards the Hard Hat based monster and went to preform a cross style slash. "I counter with the trap known as Hard Hat's TNT! This trap allows me to realise 1 Hard Hat card on my side of the field to negate your attack and deal you damage equal to it's defense!" "What!"

Hard Hat's TNT

normal

trap

Effect

"When a monster on your side of the field that has Hard Hat in it's name is attacked, you can negate the attack and deal damage to your opponent equal to your attacked monster's defense."

Gabriel: 3000

Guard: 4000

"I end." said Gabriel as the guard laughed, "Hahaha, you see, my deck works in negating your attacks and dealing damage to you." said the guard as he drew and played another Hard Hat and face down before ending his turn. "Man I got to get rid of those cards and deal some damage, but how..." said a un nerved Gabriel as he drew and then scanned his hand again. "I summon Heaven's Seer Angal in Attack mode! Her effect allows me to see your face down by discarding 1 fairy type monster from my hand." And, as soon as he was done speaking he discarded a extra copy of Heaven's Seer Angal to the graveyard. The new monster summoned appearence was of a Beautiful woman with long sliver hair and bright blue eyes, her fair skin shone in a heavenly light and her white robes showed her holiness, and carrying in her right hand was a crystal orb. "Now lets see that face down!" said Gabriel as the face down card's top became clear, revealing the card to be another Hard Hat's TNT. "I end." said Gabriel.

Heaven's Seer Angal

lv 4

atk: 700

def: 500

Light

Fairy

Effect

"Once per turn, during your main phase, you can discard 1 Fairy type monster card from your hand to the graveyard to see 1 face down card on your opponent's side of the field."

The guard laughs saying it won't help and draws a card. A giant grin covered his face as he yelled, "I realise my two monsters to advanced summon Mountain Trap Shooter! Once per turn, I can pay 1000 life points to send all the face down cards in my spell/trap zones to deal 500 to you, but before I do that, I set 2 face downs and then pay that 1000 life points!" "No!" The new monster summoned looked as it's name said it was, it was a mountain with a huge futureristic cannon coming out of it.

Mountain Trap Shooter

lv 7

atk: 2000

def: 2500

Fire

Rock

Effect

"Once per turn during your main phase, you can pay 1000 life points to send all your face down cards in the spell/trap zones to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage for each one sent."

Gabriel: 1500

Guard: 3000

"I end weakling." said the guard as Gabriel gritted his teeth and drew a card. "I don't like attacking normally, even though I could of dealt more damage to you, I didn't feel like it." "Shut up, I play the spell card Heaven's Blessing! By sending a Fairy type monster on my side of the field to the graveyard, I can increase my life points equal that monster's attack!"

Gabriel: 2200

Guard: 3000

"Now, I...huh...right, now I play the spell card known as Level up! I can send Almos to the grave and special summon his stronger counterpart, Angel Knight Almos lv 5!" said Gabriel as the first Almos vanished and was replaced with what seemed like the same monster, but Almos had a spear with two blades and a short sword instead of a book. Also, there was a white void on his back, maybe this will signal Almos' wings one day.

Angel Knight Almos LV 5

lv 5

atk: 2000

def: 800

Light

Warrior

Effect

"Once per turn, during your main phase 1, you can release 1 Fairy Type monster on your side of the field to destroy 1 face up monster on your opponent's side of the field whose attack is equal to or higher than the released monster. If this effect is used, you can't attack this turn."

"So, sorry Angal, but i'm releasing you to destroy his mountain!" shouted Gabriel as Angel quickly vanished and in her place, a ball of light then hurlded towards Mountain Trap Shooter, destroying it. "I end." "Guess I draw, hmmm I play Monster Reborn to special summon my Mountain back in attack mode, then I normal summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Now my monsters attack!" exclaimed the guard as the mountain attacked first destroying both Almos and itself, but out of the smoke that the destruction of the two monsters caused, Celtic Guardian came through it and slashed Gabriel down the middle, dealing damage. "GAH!"

Gabriel: 800

Guard: 3000

"Now I end my turn by playing Sacrifice The Weak, this spell card allows me to release my guardian and deal damage to each of us equal to half of it's original attack."

Gabriel: 100

Guard: 2300

Sacrifice The Weak

Normal Spell

Effect

"Release 1 Lv 4 or lower monster on your side of the field, deal damage to both players equal to half of that monster's attack."

"My turn...scans the card throughly I play the spell card known as Monster Reborn, I special summon Angel Knight Almos LV 5 from my graveyard, but thats not all, I equip him with Angel Wing!" shouted Gabriel, "But thats not all, I then play Majestic Mech Senku!" With all his monsters out, Gbariel attacked with all of them sending the guard's life points down to 0, causing him to lose. "How could...I lose." said the guard as Gabriel said, "Because, I need to see this school's chancellor, now move." The guard obeyed and move to the side, letting Dante and Gabriel in.

While traveling the inside of the building, Gabriel got Dante signed up as a student and went to look for the chancellor while Dante when to look around. As Dante explored the school he started to mutter about being in Uria Red, but then laughed thinking it is only a rank. But, then he heard someone call his name, he turned around to see who it was. "Hey you, you must be new, the name is Reiko Hamasaki, and i'm going to duel you to see if you are worth being here!" said the girl who Dante started to note in his mind as having long black hair, light fair skin, beautiful green eyes and a lustful smile. "Sure, name is Dante Virgil by the way." Reiko laughed and said, "Okay silver hair, lets duel!"

And so, Dante's first duel at NDA begins againest Reiko Hamasaki, a fellow Uria Red, how will this turn out?

Next time, Chapter 4: The normality of Darkness


End file.
